GinnyPig
by Forgottengoddess
Summary: Ginny, When you hear her name, you think Rons little sister right? Well here's her story. a bit of her POV. H/G R/Hr a little later on. starts out slow picks up in later chappy's. cahppy 2 up now
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Jk Rowling is god, she owns it all. Except for the chars you don't recognize. You know terra incognito and all the jazz.

__

Dear journal

Well, I'm Ginny, Virginia actually. My last name is Weasley, that would make me Virginia A. Weasley. The A. stands for Alice, Gawd I hate my middle name. Its so common. Then again, so is Virginia. Maybe if I were a little more exotic, I'd have more friends…

Well, I'm fifteen, I have dull red hair, that's down to my waist. Gray eyes and my cheeks are always pink. It's terrible on me. I like to write poetry mostly. I am obsessed with my dreams. I write them all down. So that's what you'll be sharing this notebook with, rather depressing poems and dreams.

Oh! Harry has just arrived, Hermione came two days ago. I'll explain more later. But right now, dinner and ***drool*** harry!!!!

Luvs

Ginny

Ginny put down her note book in a locked drawer before going down to dinner, she didn't trust her brothers. Checking herself in her vanity mirror, Ginny swept her unruly red curls into a loose pony tail at the back of her head. Then she marched smartly down the stairs and into the dining room. Sitting herself at the table, she scoops mashed potatoes onto her plate, then gravy, and then roast beef. 

"Ginnnypig, slow down. How much can one little girl eat?" Fred joked, fondly using her nick name. Ginny just glared back.

"Not in the mood Fred." She said scathingly. Then in a very different tone she said sweetly to her mother "Mum, may I please go down to Diagon alley tomorrow? I need to get a new book" 

"Of course dear, as long as you go with Hermione and the boys" Mrs.Weasley replied. Ron twiddled his fingers at her from across the table with an idiotic grin spread across his face. Ginny wanted to slap him, instead she just glared harder.

The rest of dinner wasn't exactly quiet. But Ginny didn't hear much anyway, for she was off dreaming. Diagon alley had a second hand book store where Ginny purchased most of her books. Last time she had been there, Ginny had seen a book that was just the sickles out of her price range. "Dylan Thomas Collected poems" Ginny sighed at the thought.

Dylan Thomas was her favorite. When she had been little, around seven, and bill was visiting from Hogwarts. He had read Ginny millions of poems. Thus beginning her obsession.

~***~

_Dear journal_

Today, I get the Dylan Thomas book, I have been waiting for exactly three weeks and four hours, doing house chores. And now comes the moment. 

Oh yes, I had a odd dream last night, here it is: I was running on a river, but I wasn't me I was, but I wasn't.. get my drift (ha river, drift…) I was a nymph, a Ginny nymph. And I had on white robes, but as I jumped over a rock, I tripped and was pulled under the water, the fabroc was torn and thrown away and I was slashed and scraped from all sides. My hair was down to my feet, and it seemed to wrap me in a cocoon so the all you could see was a cocoon of vibrant red hair. Then, I died. Oh it was horrible, I was gasping at the hair that now seemed to be strangling me. I woke up gasping for breath.

I am now cutting my hair, to my shoulders. With out anyone consent. My friend Emily, from school, her mum works in a hair dressing shop. I wonder what they'll say….

Luvs

Ginny

Ginny put away her note book, sighed and stuffed it in the drawer. Just as she was locking it, Hermione entered.

"Hey Gin, what's up?" Hermione asked casually, stuffing her hand in the pockets of her old denim jeans. 

Ginny looked up, "Dunno, the ceiling? What's down?" she asked cheekily, Hermione snorted in aggravation (a/n: I'm not exactly sure how one would snort in aggravation...) 

"Are you ever going to give me a straight awnser? Like, a truly straight awnser?" Hermione asked

Ginny smiled "Like a truly straight awnser, or a truly straight awnser" Hermione glared

"Evil heathen" she muttered, Ginny giggled.

"Come on Herms, its time to go. I'm meeting Emily at four, don't want to be late!" She chirped

Hermione rolled her eyes and reluctantly followed Ginny out the door. 

It was four o'clock that after noon, Ginny sat read the Dylan Thomas book, while a lady behind her blew large pink bubbles and smacked her gum, while attacking Ginny with scissors. 

" You want it layered around your face?" the woman asked

"Uh no, just cut." Ginny said. She was supposed to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione in three hours at **Florean Fortescue's **Ice Cream** Parlor** . 

"you know what you'd look really good with?" the woman asked

"umm" was Ginny's reply

"straight brown hair. Do you want me to do that? No extra charge." The woman offered enticingly

"Kay?" Ginny said, uncertain of her discussion

two and a half hours later Ginny emerged, with straight brown hair to her shoulders. She didn't know if she liked it, but it was different, and different was what she wanted. 

"I suppose" she voiced the thought to herself. 

Arriving at the gate of the ice cream parlor, Ginny took a deep breath, trying not to imagine the scene before her. 

~(Ginny's imagination)

__

Ginny entered the parlor, heads turned her way whispering, "who is that ugly kid" and "eww, it's a horrible, horrible monster. While women fainted and some sheltered their children.

She arrived at the table where Hermione Ron and Harry were sitting, Hermione screamed Ron yelled "what have you done Ginny" and Harry began to puke. 

However in reality, Ginny opened the gate and walked to her table very quietly, no body noticed her. "As usual" she thought. She arrived at the table where the group was pulled out a chair and sat down.

" Excuse me, but you can't sit here. This seat is saved for my sister" Ron said, rather politely. Ginny smiled and giggled

"Ron you idiot, I am your sister!" she grinned.

"No you aren't" Ron said flatly

Hermione squinted at Ginny

"Jeez, Ginny, that really is you! What the?" 

Ginny shrunk back in her chair and very quietly began to explain, when she was finished Ron was first to break the silence.

"Mum is going to flip" he said

~*~*~*~*~

__

I have long to move away

From the hissing of the serpent lie

And old terrors' continual cry

Growing more terrible as the day

Goes over the hill into the deep sea.

Dear journal,

That up there is Dylan Thomas

Amazing man, no matter is he was an alcoholic…

Haha! Welll, my hair didn't go over to well with mum, but Harry didn't seem to mind it too much, he kept starring at me during dinner. And the mirror complimented me, said she'd never seen me look so beautiful. 

So tomorrow I go back to Hogwarts, We got all of our things weeks ago. Dad has a promotion at the ministry, he works harder, but earns about double then what he used to make. So everything this year is new. Including me robes. I also bought myself a owl, I named it Fizzer. He's compleetly gray, very tiny, and just slightly less hyperactive than Pig. Hehe.

Well I should go. I'm packing so I'll write tomorro, but in the mean time, here's one of my poems 

Invisible

~******~

I am

An invisible girl

In an invisible body

Wearing an invisible smile

That has never been kissed

I have an invisible soul

In an invisible body

That has never been touched

I have an invisible voice

With unheard opinions 

Untouched my society's

Ruling hands

I have a visible uniqueness 

That surrounds me

I have an unseen – unheard 

Talent that resides

In me

Can you see it? 

No, for

I

Am

Invisible...

Luvs

Ginny

__


	2. New Beggining

Disclaimer: Yada yada, JKR owns it all. Cept those you don't recognize. Blah blah blah.

I think I'm gonna cry L 

__

Dear journal

WELLLLLL we're back to the old heave ho, the evil potions master and strict transfiguration prof. …

They all hate me. Colin has been extremely annoying. "Ginny, will you tutor me in potions" "Ginny, will you show me where the charms books are" "Ginny will you walk me to the loo" Honestly!! I'm beginning to think he likes me. 

So, I no longer have brown hair. I couldn't bear it. Every time mum would look at me, she'd sigh as if to say "my baby has forsaken her family" finally, I just asked her to dye it back.

Oh, good news is, Hermione and Ron are speaking to each other again. They had a huge blow out over weather or not Ron depended on Hermione too much for help with his home work. Goodness, everybody knows they fancy each other so why don't they just admit to it already, it'd save us all a little trouble.

I'm sorry if I sound bitter journal, burt my days haven't been that pleasant. Harry's dating cho. …

Well bye for now

Luvs

Gin

Ginny closed her diary and whispered

"Secreté Journal" which was a locking charm she ha learned from Hermione.

Ginny shoved the green book underneath her pillow and headed down to the common room to read.

"Hey Ginny" Harry said cheerfully as she sat down beside him.

"H- h- hi H-Harry" she stuttered and blushed. Headless of how uncomfortable Harry continued the conversation.

"So, Chibi's birthday is coming up and, I was wondering. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you help me pick out her gift?" Chibi was Harry nick name for Cho. Ginny's heart sank lower as the words were said. Then it seemed s if the Gryffindor lion itself dove down into her stomach and began to tear her insides out. 

"Sure Harry, I'd love to help." She said quietly, flatly. Just then professor Mcgonagle

entered.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, please come with me" She said rather tightly. The professor led them through the hallways to a large stone gargoyle, Hermione and Ginny continuously glanced at each other nervously. Hermione was clasping and unclasping her hands. 

Some words were muttered under Magonacle's breath and the gargoyle sprung aside, to revel a large staircase that began to spiral upwards. The three women hoped on and ascended. The site that met the eyes of both young girls was of both welcoming and splendor. (a/n: hehe splendorific welcome) 

The Professor knocked on a large oak door, a voice from outside told them to come in, there sat Dumbledore, on his right shoulder was a phoenix. A great bird of wonder, red as the flames that consumed the logs in a fire. 

"Ah, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley. Do have a seat?" Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down. 

"Miss Granger and miss Weasley, we have been reviewing your grades and they are over the excellent standards of our school. We are offering both of you a chance to skip on grade ahead. You may decline or except, it is your choice and your burden to take upon yourself." Ginny and Hermione were stunned.

"Professor," Hermione started "I believe I wish to stay in my year. My friends, they're all in my year. And I find it hard enough to keep up with Snape as it is" Hermione smiled a bit, and Ginny wondered if she was regretting her discussion. 

Dumbledore chuckled "Very well, we shall give you're a bit more challenging work though Miss Granger" Hermione nodded, pleased.

Dumbledore turned to Ginny. "And you Miss Weasley?" 

~*~*~*

__

Dear Journal

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!! Yours truly Virginia Alice Weasley , is skipping one year. I start tomorrow. Hermione and I are taking one day so she can show me my new classes get me my new books and all I need. I've never been so happy in my life! I don't think I ever will be again!! Ron wasn't too happy, though he tried his best to fake it… I'm in year five! Halloween is soon. Big feast. J . 

Well I should go

Luvs 

Ginny

Down in the common room Ginny settled down with a new book, a new beginning, and a light heart.

****

A/N: Okay this chappy sucked. Next one will be better with a little H/G romance. I'm skipping to Chrisy Holls. Have fun. Review love and peace

Bianca 


End file.
